The Love Story of Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow
by Alisita Burns
Summary: What happens if Edward left Bella in New Moon? What happens if Bella isn't who you think she is? Read and review please!
1. Disappeared

**Edward**

I will always love Bella. I left her for a reason. I wanted her to pursue a full human life. Today, Alice panicked.

"I can't see anything on Bella!" she exclaimed. "One minute she's there, and anther minute she's gone. Ah!" I, too was worried. I decided to go and check Bella out.

I quickly drove to Forks. I knocked on Charlie's door. Charlie answered. I saw that he looked sad.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella's disappeared. The police won't continue looking for her. Bella is declared missing and dead," replied Charlie. NO! That can't be. My Bella, dead. I couldn't live anymore.

Suddenly, there was a letter. It said:

_Dear Cullen family,_

_This is a invitation to invite you to spend the summer at Camp Half-Blood. You will be accompanied by a guide and then left there. I will like to inform you of your housing. Carlisle will stay in the Zeus cabin. Esme will stay in the Hera cabin. Edward will stay in the Athena cabin. Alice will be staying in the Apollo cabin. Jasper will stay in the Poseidon cabin. Rosalie will stay in the Aphrodite cabin, and finally Emmett will be staying in the Ares cabin. I hope you enjoy your stay at Camp Half-Blood._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The gods and goddesses of Mt. Olympus _

_PS: I hope to see you there._


	2. Everything is not what it seems

**Bella**

**Edward left me! Well, what he didn't know is that I am actually Iris, goddess of the rainbows and a messenger goddess, like Hermes, not pathetic human Isabella Swan. NOT to be confused with my friend Isis, an Egyption goddess of the afterlife. **

**When he left me, I went back home, to Mt. Olympus, not without leaving a message to Charlie, who took me in as I was on my journey pretending to be Isabella Swan. The truth is, Isabella Swan actually died two days before my arrival. Decorated with rainbows, the letter said:**

**Dear Charlie,**

**Thank you for taking care of me. I'm afraid that I must leave you, for I am very unhappy here, with Edward gone and everything. Don't try to find me; you'll never find me.**

**Love,**

**Isabella Marie Swan **

**I left the letter on the kitchen table under a bowl of spaghetti that I prepared for him so that he wouldn't be too hungry. Then, I went back home to Mt. Olympus. **

**"Ah, Bella, you are back," replied Zeus, who is like a father figure to me when he saw me enter. As Isabella Swan, I have brown eyes and brunette hair. As Iris, I have light brown hair, and eyes dancing with different colors, for I am the goddess of the rainbows. **

**"Yes, Lord Zeus," I replied carefully.**

**"Well, my dear, now that you are back, I want you to re-accept your role as Iris, goddess of the rainbows," replied Zeus.**

**"Yes, Father," I replied. I sometimes call him Father, and he loves me for it. I took a deep breath. "I, Isabella Marie Swan, re-accept my role as Iris, goddess of the rainbows." There was a blinding flash, and I could feel a tingly sensation. Now, I feel stronger.**

**"Welcome back, Lady Iris, goddess of the rainbow!" cried Father. **

**"Thank you, Father," I replied, and I went to stand by Father's side. **

**"Now, I have known that when you, Iris, was Bella Swan, you fell in love with Edward Cullen. Well, we are inviting him to Camp Half-Blood. And it is your job to deliver the message for them. Also, you must accompany them to Camp Half-Blood," replied Father. "After all, you are Iris, messenger goddess and goddess of rainbows." **

**I saw Hermes sitting on his throne. "Hey! I'm the messenger god! I'm supposed to send messeges!" he cried. Then, he cursed in Ancient Greek.**

**"Peace, Hermes, let's let Iris do it, for she hasn't done it in a long time," replied Father. **

**"OK. Go ahead, sis," replied Hermes. I bowed my head to him.**

**"No, Father! They hurt me!" I protested.**

**"You have to. I am the king," replied Father. "Just don't tell them you're Bella Swan!" I bowed my head, and went to do my deed.**

**

* * *

**Well, here you go! Review please!


	3. Going to Camp HalfBlood

**Edward**

**We waited in our house for the escort who will take us to this so-called Camp Half Blood. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Carlisle went to answer the door. _I wonder who that is._ I heard Carlisle think. **

**"Yes?" he called. _Oh, it's a female. I wonder who she is..._Carlisle's mental voice trailed.**

**I could hear the voice on the other end say, "I am your escort. I have come to take you to Camp Half Blood." It was a female voice, and her voice sounded like rainbows. I tilted my head, hoping to hear her. What puzzled me was that I could _not _hear her. I tried harder. I still couldn't hear her. She was like Bella, who I couldn't hear. **

**"Yes, please, do come in," said Carlisle warmly. _She's our escort. That's good. I was afraid it might be someone scary. I wonder who she is._ Carlisle's internal voice mused.**

** The female stepped in. It was a brunette girl of about 18. Her eyes were like rainbows, dancing from one color to another. She wore a dress with shimmering rainbows on it. I wondered if she liked rainbows for some reason. She was a very beautiful young girl.**

**I could see Rosalie narrow her eyes a bit. _How dare that human try to compete against me! I am the most beautiful. I have (*1) pulchritude, not her! Ugh!_ Rosalie's vain mental voice screamed. I tried to tune her out. **

**Emmett's internal voice was screaming, _wow! She's pretty. Of course she's not as pretty as Rosie. _**

**Jasper was struggling as usual, and I can hear his mental voice chide himself, saying, _calm! Calm down! She's smells so good! Calm down! So much emotions!_**

**Alice was bouncing up and down. I could tell that she just had a vision. I scanned her thoughts to see what the vision was. _Yay! She's going to be my best friend! She's going to-_ As soon as Alice realized that I was listening, she quickly started translating Latin verbs into English, Spanish, German and Italian. I could tell that she was trying to keep something from me. She only did that if she didn't want me to know something.**

**"Won't you stay and have a bite to eat?" asked Esme, pointing to the tray that was sitting on the clear coffee table. Esme, always kind. I tilted my head to try to hear her voice. _Oh, this young girl is too skinny. She must have something to eat._ I could tell that Esme's motherly instinct took over. **

**"No, we must be going. Come with me," said the girl firmly. Somehow, this girl's firm voice told us she was a girl not to be messed with. So, we followed her out the door.**

**"I hope you don't mind, but what is your name?" asked Carlisle. Of course, Carlisle is always the curious one. No doubt he would ask her that.**

**"You'll find out later," replied the girl coolly. "Come on." She led us into a huge bus with a rainbow carved onto the side. Hmm...I wonder why that is. **

**"All aboard!" said the girl. We all piled into the bus. Then, she started the engine and took off, going 100 miles per hour. I could see the excited look on Emmett's face. I did not want to know what he was thinking.**

**Rosalie looked vain and angry as usual, but I tuned her out. I could see Carlisle's face was bright with excitement, especially when there was new information. I didn't want to hear his mental voice, but he asked out loud, "What kind of bus is this? Why does it have a rainbow carved onto the side of it? What kind of engine do you use?" **

**"I can't answer your questions, Carlisle Cullen," said the girl. _Wait, she knows my name?_ Carlisle's mental voice said. **

**"We'll be here in a few minutes," replied the girl. Everything was very fast. After about five minutes, we arrived at a hill. "We're here," she announced.**

**"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Carlisle. _It's so bare! And it is merely a hill! There is no landscape, no trees, no grass..._Carlisle's voice trailed on and on, but I tuned him out. **

**"Yes, I am very sure that this is the place," replied the girl. She led us onto the hill, and we climbed up. Suddenly, we passed a dragon. He started growling. **

**I could see Rosalie shrink back in fear, thinking, _oh...that's is a scary dragon! But I'm not afraid! I'm a vampire! _Emmett, I could tell, was trying to confort Rosalie. I didn't want to hear what Emmett was thinking.**

**Jasper looked a lot better than what I last saw of him. Alice was still bouncing up and down. Esme had a worried look on her face, and Carlisle was comforting her. I didn't want to know what my family was thinking, so I tuned them all out. **

**I could see the girl step bravely and say to the dragon, "It's OK." The dragon roared and tried to attack the girl. I fought the urge to go and try to protect the girl. Why did I want to protect someone I didn't know. I saw the girl command, "Enough. Or do you want me to call Father?" The dragon quickly quieted down. Why was the dragon afraid of her father?**

**I could also see a scratch mark on the girl's arm. I glanced at Jasper, and I could see Emmett holding him down to make sure that he didn't try to attack the girl.**

**I could hear Emmett think, _It's OK, Eddie! I got him. I know that the girl is wounded, so I have pinned Jasper down so he doesn't try to attack. Jasper is thankful for it!_**

**I waited for the blood to ooze out of the girl's arm, but the red blood never came. Instead, something golden oozed out. Why does she have golden blood? I could see the girl getting a piece of cloth and quickly wiping her arm.**

**Carlisle, however, said, "Why is your blood gold?" _She has gold blood. I wonder why..._Carlisle, the curious one, thought. **

**"That wasn't my blood. That was some paint that I have spilled," replied the girl. We didn't believe her, but we followed her through some magical looking borders. After we passed the borders, there was suddenly many buildings. Many humans were dressed, for some reason, in battle armor. Plus, they were all fighting one another.**

**"Follow me," commanded the girl. She took us into a building that looked nice, but ancient. Inside, a man in a wheelchair and another man wearing a purple jumpsuit were playing cards. **

**"Hello, Chiron, brother. I have brought the Cullens with me, as Father said they are to stay at Camp Half Blood," said the girl, addressing both men.**

**"Ah, thank you," replied the man in the wheelchair, addressing the girl. **

**"Why not I introduce myself? I am Chiron, the activities director here at Camp Half Blood," said the man in the wheelchair, who we now know as Chiron. **

**The man in the jumpsuit said, "More campers? These mortals! Can't Father ever give me a break and let me go back home?" We weren't mortals or humans. Why did they think we were mortals. I was confused. **

**"Peace, brother," said the girl. "Father just wants you to spend 50 more years at Camp Half Blood. After that, you may return home." 50 years? That seemed like a long time for a mere human. For some reason, I couldn't hear Chiron, or the man in the jumpsuit's internal voice. They were just like Bella, and the girl; I just couldn't hear them.**

**"Excuse me for asking, sir, but why is this camp called Camp Half Blood?" asked Carlisle. I didn't want to hear his mental voice. **

**"Ah. Do you know the stories of the Greek gods?" asked Chiron.**

**"Yes," replied Carlisle, while his mental voice said, _what has this answer got to do with the Greek gods? _**

**_"_Do you still have the note?" asked Chiron.**

**"Yes," replied Carlisle.**

**"Well, the Greek gods exist. They still are alive, living on Mt. Olympus," replied Chiron. "So Camp Half Blood is a camp full of half-bloods. Otherwise known as demigods."**

**"But the Greek gods don't exist!" argued Carlisle.**

**"Bah! Of course we exist! What do you mean we don't? Father will be very angry if he finds out you just denied our existance!" cried the man in the jumpsuit. Suddenly, everything dawned on me. The man in the jumpsuit was a Greek god.**

**"You're a god!" I said, pointing a finger at the man in the jumpsuit.**

**"Took you long enough!" cried the man in the jumpsuit.**

**"Mr. D, show some respect to our new campers," chided Chiron.**

**So he was Mr. D. I searched through the "D's" to figure out who Mr. D was. **

**"Your Dionysius, the god of wine," I replied.**

**"Yes, mortal, I am. Took you long enough! Do you know who your escort is?" asked Mr. D.**

**It suddenly dawned on us that we didn't know. "Who is she?" I asked.**

**"My oh so good sister, the favorite of Father, Iris, goddess of the rainbow!" cried Mr. D. **

**Our escort was a goddess. We were all silent. Rosalie was in awe, but I didn't want to hear her mental voice. Carlisle was surprised, Esme shocked, Jasper still struggling, and Alice was jumping up and down. **

**"Why are you here at Camp Half Blood?" I asked.**

**"I am the director at this miserable camp. My father, Lord Zeus, sent me here on probation!" cried Mr. D.**

**"Mr. D, why don't you show the Cullens the orientation video?" asked Chrion. Then, Mr. D led us to a movie theater. On the way there, a lot of people stared at us. **

**Bella**

**Ugh! Escorting the Cullens to Camp Half Blood. Great! I knocked on the door. Carlisle answered it.**

**"Yes?" he called. **

**I said, my voice very dull, "I am your escort. I have come to take you to Camp Half Blood." **

**"Yes, please, do come in," said Carlisle warmly. **

** I stepped in. Inside, all the Cullens were either standing or sitting on the couch. **

**I could see Rosalie narrow her eyes a bit. Of course. She is the vain person. Boy, am I so glad I no longer have to put up with her!**

**I could see Emmett looking excited. **

**Edward looked as if he was musing. **

**Jasper was struggling. I knew he had trouble around blood, and because of the ichor, my blood probably smelled very tempting.**

**Alice was bouncing up and down. Jeez. I wonder what is it now. Did she have a vision? **

**"Won't you stay and have a bite to eat?" asked Esme, pulling me out of my thoughts, while pointing to a tray that was sitting on a clear coffee table. Of course, I don't eat regular food. I eat ambrosia and drink nectar, the food and drink of the gods. **

**"No, we must be going. Come with me," I told Esme firmly. The family followed me out the door. **

**"I hope you don't mind, but what is your name?" asked Carlisle. Of course, Carlisle is always the curious one. I knew he would ask me that.**

**"You'll find out later," I told him. "Come on." I led them into a huge bus with a rainbow carved onto the side. That was the rainbow bus I drived if I wanted a rainbow in the sky. Or if I had to deliver a message via rainbows. **

**"All aboard!" I called. Everyone piled into the bus. Then, I started the engine and took off, going 100 miles per hour. Emmett's face lit with excitement. Ugh! **

**Rosalie looked vain and angry as usual. I hate her! She must be jealous of me! **

**I could see Carlisle's face was bright with excitement, especially when there was new information. Carlisle asked, "What kind of bus is this? Why does it have a rainbow carved onto the side of it? What kind of engine do you use?" I knew Carlisle would wonder that. **

**"I can't answer your questions, Carlisle Cullen," I told him. This was a special bus. It was different from the bus my brother Apollo drived. It was like his sun chariot. **

**"We'll be here in a few minutes," I told everyone.**** After about five minutes, we arrived at the bottom of Camp Half Blood, on Half Blood Hill. "We're here," I announced.**

**"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Carlisle. I knew he would ask that. He always ask questions if he is curious. **

**"Yes, I am very sure that this is the place," I told him. I led us up Half Blood Hill to where Camp Half Blood is, and we climbed up Half Blood Hill. Suddenly, we passed (*2) Legon. He started growling. **

**I could see Rosalie shrink back in fear. What would a vampire be afraid of? Emmett, I could tell, was trying to confort Rosalie. **

**Jasper looked a lot better than what I last saw of him. Alice was still bouncing up and down. Esme had a worried look on her face, and Carlisle was comforting her. **

**Edward looked bored as usual. **

**I stepped bravely and said to Legon, "It's OK." Legon roared and tried to attack me. Was I gone this long? Did he not recognize me for some reason?**

** I saw Edward fighting the urge to go and try to protect me from Legon. I finally stopped Legon by commanding, "Enough. Or do you want me to call Father?" Legon quickly quieted down. Good, he remembers who my Father is. **

**I could also see a scratch mark on my arm. Oh oh! I hope no one notices. I glanced at Jasper, and I could see Emmett holding him down to make sure that he didn't try to attack me.**

**Finally, the blood oozed out. Anyone who looked would notice that it is actually gold, and is ichor. **

**Carlisle, asked, "Why is your blood gold?" I panicked. **

**"That wasn't my blood. That was some paint that I have spilled," I lied. They looked gullible, and looked as if they believed my lie, so I led them through the magical borders. After we passed the borders, we entered Camp Half Blood. So many mortals were fighting each other. They didn't notice me. Good. **

**"Follow me," I commanded. I took us into the Big House. Inside, Chiron and my brother, Dionysius were playing cards. My brother is still on probation. **

**"Hello, Chiron, brother. I have brought the Cullens with me, as Father said they are to stay at Camp Half Blood," I told Chiron and my brother. **

**"Ah, thank you," replied Chiron, still engrossed in the game. **

**"Why not I introduce myself? I am Chiron, the activities director here at Camp Half Blood," said Chiron.**

**My brother said, "More campers? These mortals! Can't Father ever give me a break and let me go back home?" Ugh! Can't he be nice for once?**

**"Peace, brother," I told him. "Father just wants you to spend 50 more years at Camp Half Blood. After that, you may return home." **

**"Excuse me for asking, sir, but why is this camp called Camp Half Blood?" asked Carlisle. He, as usual, wondered about many things. **

**"Ah. Do you know the stories of the Greek gods?" asked Chiron.**

**"Yes," replied Carlisle, still looking confused.**

**_"_Do you still have the note?" asked Chiron.**

**"Yes," replied Carlisle.**

**"Well, the Greek gods exist. They still are alive, living on Mt. Olympus," replied Chiron. "So Camp Half Blood is a camp full of half-bloods. Otherwise known as demigods."**

**"But the Greek gods don't exist!" argued Carlisle.**

**"Bah! Of course we exist! What do you mean we don't? Father will be very angry if he finds out you just denied our existance!" cried my brother dramatically. He just gave himself away.**

**"You're a god!" Edward said, pointing a finger at my brother.**

**"Took you long enough!" cried my brother.**

**"Mr. D, show some respect to our new campers," chided Chiron.**

**"Your Dionysius, the god of wine," Edward replied. Boy, he caught on fast! **

**"Yes, mortal, I am. Took you long enough! Do you know who your escort is?" my brother asked. Did he just have to do that? **

** "Who is she?" Edward asked.**

**"My oh so good sister, the favorite of Father, Iris, goddess of the rainbow!" cried Dionysius, jealously clearly written in his voice. Suddenly, there was quiet.**

** I saw that Rosalie was in awe, Carlisle was surprised, Esme shocked, Jasper still struggling, and Alice was jumping up and down. **

**"Why are you here at Camp Half Blood?" Edward asked my brother. **

**"I am the director at this miserable camp. My father, Lord Zeus, sent me here on probation!" my brother cried.**

**"Mr. D, why don't you show the Cullens the orientation video?" asked Chrion. Then, my brother led them to a movie theater. Sheesh!**

**"Well, should I go?" I asked Chiron.**

**"No, Lady Iris, please stay," replied Chiron. I did.**

**

* * *

**

**Some notes:**

**(*1)- _Pulchritude _means beauty. So when Rosalie said "I have pulchritude", she means that she has _beauty_. **

**(*2)- I made the dragon's name up!**

**Review!**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	4. Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow

**Edward**

**We went with Mr. D to the theater to watch the apparent orientation film. It was boring. It was mostly talking about how everyone here are demigods and that one of your parents are supposed to be a Greek god and another is a regular mortal. What a boring film! **

**I went to hear what my family were thinking.**

_**Ugh! Such a boring film! I'd rather be shopping than watching this. I wonder...**_**Alice's thoughts were all about shopping. As soon as she knew I was listening, she quickly started singing the alphabet in German, Spanish, and French. **

**Rosalie, as usual, was thinking, _I hate this film! I am very beautiful! Maybe I should look at myself in the mirror..._**

**_Fascinating. I didn't know humans could produce such a interesting movie. I wonder... _Carlisle, as usual was fasinated by any new information. **

**Esme was thinking, _hmm...I hope Edward is OK. Edward, are you listening? _I nodded my head at her. _Well, I think this is an interesting camp for you. It might help you get over her. _We now referred "Bella" as "her", as we were all missing her. Me especially, since she was my mate. Why, oh why did she have to run away? Why did she disappear all together? It not only broke my heart, but Charlie's as well. He loved his daughter.**

**Jasper noticed that I was sad for some reason, so he sent a wave of calmness towards me, hoping to calm me down. I silently thanked him.**

**Emmett's eyes were glued to the screen, and I couldn't make out what he was thinking. **

**After the two hour horror was over, Mr. D said, "Come with me! Chiron and my oh-so-good sister Iris needs to speak with you!" We went with Mr. D back to the ancient house.**

**When we got there, Chiron was no longer in a wheelchair. He was standing, but he didn't have any hind legs. He had horse legs. "What?" stuttered Carlisle. In his mind, I saw he was thinking, _fascinating! I wonder what kind of creature Chiron is. Hmm... _I probably should have known that that was what Carlisle was thinking.**

**Rosalie was no doubt still thinking about her pulchritude. Alice was bouncing up and down in excitement. She probably just had a vision. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, but was having no success. Emmett was just standing there, excitement clearly spelled in his face. **

**"I am a centaur. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. Come, now. Lady Iris has something to say," replied Chiron. Iris stepped forward. She was such a beautiful girl. Stop, I chided myself. Your heart is with Bella. You'll forever love Bella...**

**"Now, Cullens. Here are your room assignments, for you will be staying at Camp Half Blood for the summer. Of course you have already been informed of the assignments, but I will tell you again. OK, Carlisle, you will be staying in the Zeus cabin, which is Cabin I. Esme, you will be staying in Hera's cabin, Cabin II. Alice will be staying in the Apollo Cabin, (*1) Cabin IV. Jasper will stay in the Poseidon Cabin, Cabin III. Rosalie will stay in the Aphrodite Cabin, (*2) Cabin V. Emmett will stay in the Ares cabin, (*3) Cabin VI. Edward, of course will stay in the (*4) Athena Cabin, Cabin VII. You are to eat with your cabin, and sleep in your cabin. Any questions?" asked Iris.**

**Rosalie raised her hand. _I wonder when we'll pest forgot we are vampires! _That was what Rosalie was thinking. "We are vampires. We don't eat," replied Rosalie, sneering a bit.**

**"Rosalie Lillian Hale," Rosalie flinched when Iris said her whole name, "I am a goddess. I am aware that you are all vampires. I know you don't eat. You will have time to hunt in the woods once a week, twice a week if you need it during the summer," Iris said with a smirk. **

**"But..." Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, but Iris said, "Yes, I am aware you drink animal blood. Like I said, you will hunt in the woods once-twice depending on how much you need to. All you need to do is inform your cabin head counselor where you will be; they are all aware that there will be vampires coming. They know you are vampires. There will also be some sun in the Camp."**

**Rosalie was about to interrupt again when Iris said, " Rosalie Lillian Hale, I know that you are going to say that you will sparkle in the sun. However, I am aware of that. All of the campers here at Camp Half Blood are all demigods. They know what to expect of a vampire. There will be no regular mortals here at Camp Half Blood. Any other questions."**

**We all shook our heads. Rosalie, I could hear, think, _who does she think she is?_**

**"Now, Cullens, we will be meeting your head councelors. I will take all of you to your cabins at the same time. Your cabin mates and head councelor can give you the tour," replied Iris. **

**"Sorry, Cullens, but Lady Iris can be like that. It's her natural tendacy," Chiron whispered to us, as we were walking out the door.**

**I could hear Iris say, "I heard that, Chiron. You know I'm a goddess. I hear everything." **

**Bella**

**I was still sitting in the Big House when my brother brought the Cullens back. **

**When they entered the Big House, all of the Cullens's jaws dropped. They were probably staring at Chiron. Carlisle managed to stutter, "What?" **

**Rosalie was still looking like all she was interested in was herself and her pulchritude. Alice was bouncing up and down in excitement. She probably just had a vision. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, but was having no success. Emmett was just standing there, excitement clearly spelled in his face. **

**"I am a centaur. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. Come, now. Lady Iris has something to say," replied Chiron. I stepped forward. **

**"Now, Cullens. Here are your room assignments, for you will be staying at Camp Half Blood for the summer. Of course you have already been informed of the assignments, but I will tell you again. OK, Carlisle, you will be staying in the Zeus cabin, which is Cabin I. Esme, you will be staying in Hera's cabin, Cabin II. Alice will be staying in the Apollo Cabin, (*1) Cabin IV. Jasper will stay in the Poseidon Cabin, Cabin III. Rosalie will stay in the Aphrodite Cabin, (*2) Cabin V. Emmett will stay in the Ares cabin, (*3) Cabin VI. Edward, of course will stay in the (*4) Athena Cabin, Cabin VII. You are to eat with your cabin, and sleep in your cabin. Any questions?" I asked, after explaining their room assignments.**

**Rosalie raised her hand. "We are vampires. We don't eat," she replied, sneering a bit. Of course, I know they are vampires. **

**"Rosalie Lillian Hale," Rosalie flinched when I said her whole name, "I am a goddess. I am aware that you are all vampires. I know you don't eat. You will have time to hunt in the woods once a week, twice a week if you need it during the summer," I said with a smirk at the end. Rosalie looked defeated. **

**"But..." Rosalie opened her mouth to speak yet again, but I beat her to it. I knew what she was going to ask, so I said, "Yes, I am aware you drink animal blood. Like I said, you will hunt in the woods once-twice depending on how much you need to. All you need to do is inform your cabin head counselor where you will be; they are all aware that there will be vampires coming. They know you are vampires. There will also be some sun in the Camp."**

**Rosalie was about to interrupt again when I said, "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I know that you are going to say that you will sparkle in the sun. However, I am aware of that. All of the campers here at Camp Half Blood are all demigods. They know what to expect of a vampire. There will be no regular mortals here at Camp Half Blood. Any other questions."**

**They all shook their heads. I have defeated them! **

**"Now, Cullens, we will be meeting your head councelors. I will take all of you to your cabins at the same time. Your cabin mates and head councelor can give you the tour," I told the Cullens. **

**"Sorry, Cullens, but Lady Iris can be like that. It's her natural tendacy," Chiron whispered quietly to the Cullens. Why doesn't he remember that I can still hear no matter how softly he speaks? I'm a goddess! **

**Therefore, I whispered to Chiron, "I heard that, Chiron. You know I'm a goddess. I hear everything." We walked out the door, with Chiron's mouth hanging open.**

**

* * *

**There you go! Yet another chapter! Review, please!

**Notes:**

**(*1-*4)- I made the cabin #s up. I wasn't too sure what the real #s are in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians novels.**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**

I think I will start writing the date of my next update.

Next update: Tuesday, January 18th, 2011.

Sorry, I'm busy over the weekend.


	5. The Tour

**Edward (*1)**

**Chiron took us all around Camp Half Blood. He stopped at a Cabin marked Cabin I. This must be Carlisle's cabin. However, it was empty.**

**"Why is this cabin empty?" asked Carlisle. _I wonder...oh well! _Carlisle's thoughts stopped promptly. **

**"Because Lord Zeus does not have children besides Thalia, who is now a Hunter of Artemis. That is a group of maidens who are immortal and follow Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Now, Carlisle, as Lady Iris said, this will be your cabin. You are to sleep with your cabin and eat with your cabin. You may want to bring something to do; it's going to be (*2) monotonous, as your going to be the only one here," Chiron told Carlisle.**

_**Good thing I remembered to bring my medical books! I sure am going to need it! **_**Carlisle's thoughts told me that he realized how boring it was going to be. **

**"Now, Carlisle, do you want to come with the rest of your family to tour the other cabins, or do you want to settle in your cabin?" asked Chiron. **

_**Oh, please say yes! Please say yes! **_**Esme's mental voice screamed. I could tell she really wanted Carlisle with her. **

**"I will stay and settle down in my cabin, Chiron," replied Carlisle. _I must start reading my tedious (*3) tomes! My family can handle without me!_**

**_Oh. And I was really hoping Carlisle could come with us! _Esme's voice said. **

**We left Cabin I and arrived at Cabin II. This has to be Esme's cabin. It was deserted as well. **

**Chiron noticed our confused look, and said, "Lady Hera is the goddess of marriage. She doesn't have children with anyone but Zeus. Her cabin is honorary! Therefore, you may stay in it. You should probably bring something to do. You're also going to be bored," replied Chiron. **

**Esme's mental voice said, _good thing I brought some architecture books! I love architecture. But, that means I cannot see Carlisle. I will miss him! _**

**Rosalie was saying, _Esme will be lonely. I wish she could stay in our cabin._**

**Chiron asked Esme, "Will you stay in your cabin and settle down, our will you join us?" **

**"I will stay in my cabin and settle down," replied Esme. _I don't want to go with my family if Carlisle can't come!_**

**"OK, then," replied Chiron. "Dinner is at 7:30 PM. Be (*4) punctual." He led us to the other cabins.**

**We were now in front of a cabin that said Cabin III. This must be Jasper's cabin. It, too, looked deserted.**

**However, Chiron didn't explain why it was deserted. Instead, he motioned for a boy with jet black hair and sea-green eyes to come forward. He was fighting with some other kids, but stopped what he was doing to come to Chiron.**

**"Yes, Chiron?" asked the boy. He eyed us with his sea-green eyes.**

**"Percy, these are the Cullens. Cullens, this is Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon. He is also the head councelor of Cabin III. Jasper, he will be your head councelor. You will obey him. Got it?" asked Chiron.**

**"Yes, Chiron," said the boy known as Percy. I couldn't hear his thoughts, either. Maybe I just couldn't hear the thoughts of people inside Camp Half Blood besides my family. **

**"Yes, sir," replied Jasper. _I hope I don't accidently kill him. Oh, I wish Alice can stay with me. Then, she could help me. _Jasper's worried thoughts said over and over again.**

**Outloud, I said, "Don't worry, Jazz. We'll make sure you don't do anything regretful. Right, Alice?"**

**Alice had the dazed look on her face. That means that she is in a vision. I scanned her thoughts, and I saw Jasper making it throughout the summer without killing anyone. Good. After her vision, she told us, "Jazz will be fine. He will not kill anyone today or for the rest of the summer. Carlisle will be proud."**

**Jasper nodded. I could still tell that he was nervous, despite Alice's vision. He was worried that what if he made a split-second decision that even Alice couldn't see? **

**"Jasper, you'll be fine. Just calm down!" I told him.**

**Jasper nodded again. I hope he will be fine. We all prayed that he would be fine. **

**Chiron broked our silence by saying, "Percy, you'll show Jasper around and tell him all about camp. Jasper, you will go with Percy." **

**"Yes, sir," said both Jasper and Percy. They went off. Chiron then took us to Cabin IV. It was Alice's cabin. There really was no one here, but Chiron motioned for a boy to come forward. I couldn't hear him, either. My theory is correct again. **

**"(*5) Michael, this is Alice Cullen; Ms. Cullen, this is Michael, the head councelor of the Apollo Cabin," replied Chiron.**

**Alice was bouncing up and down. "Yes! We're going to have so much fun, Michael. I'm Alice, by the way! I can see the future, like Lord Apollo!" She practically screamed. **

**"Michael, please show Ms. Cullen around and tell her all the rules and regulations," replied Chiron.**

**"OK," said Michael. He took a bouncing Alice with him. Then, we went to Cabin V. This was Rosalie's cabin. No one was in there. Chiron took a girl forward. She was beautiful, but looked as if she was crying. Rosalie, as vain as ever, thought, _how come she is beautiful? I, as a vampire, should be (*6) pulchritudinous, not her! _**

**"Silena, this is Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, this is Silena, the head councelor of the Aphrodite Cabin; Silena will be taking you, Rosalie on a tour and explaining the rules an dregulations," replied Chiron. The girl known as Silena cried. She is very (*7) lachrymal, as I noticed. I couldn't hear her. She was so like Bella. Stop, don't think of Bella!**

**"Rosalie, please don't be vain. Try to be nice. Silena here is very sad for the loss of Charles Beckendorf from the Hephaestus Cabin," replied Chiron.**

**"Yes, Chiron! I miss Charlie! He loved me, and I loved him!" She burst into more tears. Rosalie then did the unexpected. She put her arms around Silena. _I pity her! If I lost Em, then I would be sad, too! She could be my new friend! _What? Rosalie is never nice to a human, let alone be friends with them.**

**"There now, Silena, don't be sad. I know how it is; actually, with my beauty, I had a bad end to my human life. I'll tell you sometime. I would be sad, too, if I lost Em," replied Rosalie.**

**"You know how I feel? Who is Em, anyway?" replied Silena, and she wiped her tears. **

**"Yes, I know how you feel. Emmett Cullen is my adopted brother and boyfriend," replied Rosalie. We decided not to tell anyone that we were married. **

**Emmett's thoughts, as usual was childish. _Hey, Rosie talked about me! She introduced me to her new friend! _He smiled a goofy smile. **

**"Thank you, Rosalie, you made me feel better!" replied Silena.**

**"Please, call me Rose; we could be friends," replied Rosalie. **

**"OK, Rose. Come on; I must take you on a tour and tell you all the rules and regulations," replied Silena.**

**"Sure. Let me say goodbye to Em first," replied Rosalie.**

**"OK, Rose," replied Silena. Rosalie jumped into Emmett's arms. **

******_I going to miss Em. I love him. _Rosalie said in her thoughts.**

**"I'm going to miss you, Em. I love you. Take care," replied Rosalie.**

**"Take care, my Rosie. I love you, too. We won't be separated too much! We won't be separated for too long, either," replied Emmett.**

**"OK, Em," replied Rosalie. She slid off of Emmett's arms and went to Silena. "Silena, let's go," she said.**

**"Come on, Rose," replied Silena. She took Rosalie's hand, and they went off. **

**Then, we went to Cabin VI. It was Emmett's cabin. Inside, there was no one there.**

**Emmett thought, _oh no! What if I got stuck with a cabin just like Carlisle and Esme? What if it is deserted as well? I would be so bored! _**

**Chiron, however, did not explain why the cabin was deserted, even though he noticed our worried faces. Instead, he yelled in the other direction, "Clarisse! Bring your cabin here, now!"**

**Then, we heard a girl yell, "Ares cabin, assemble!" We could hear a shuffle of feet and then the girl yelled, "March!" Then, we saw a lot of people come forward. They had big muscles and looked as big as Emmett. **

**The girl came forward and said, "Yes, Chiron?" I couldn't hear her thought, either. I definately agree with my theory.**

**Emmett's childish thoughts said, _oh boy! Oh boy! This is going to be fun! _**

**"Clarisse," he said adressing the girl, now known as Clarisse, "these are the Cullens. Cullens, this is Clarisse, the head councelor of the the Ares Cabin. Clarisse, you will give Emmett Cullen a tour and tell him all the rules and regulations of Camp Half Blood," replied Chiron.**

**"OK, Chiron," replied Clarisse. To Emmett, she said, "Come on, punk!"**

**"Hey, you called me 'punk'!" roared Emmett. **

**Chiron said very softely, "Emmett, she calls everyone 'punk'."**

**"Oh. Then, punk, let's go," replied Emmett. Clarisse smiled a little. She grabbed Emmett's hand, and they left.**

**Chiron turned to me. "Well, I guess it's just you and me. Come on; I'll show you Cabin VII." Chiron took me to Cabin VII. It looked deserted. Suddenly, a group of people came forward.**

**Chiron addressed the girl with blonde hair and eyes the color of storm clouds. I couldn't hear her, either. My theory is correct, again. "Annabeth, this is Edward Cullen, your new cabinmate. Edward, this is Annabeth Chase, the head councelor of the Athena Cabin. Annabeth, show Edward around and tell him all the rules and regulations of Camp Half Blood," replied Chiron. Then, he added, "In case you're wondering, Cabin VIII belongs to Lord Hermes. Cabin VIV belongs to Lord Hephaestus, and so on and so forth!" He left us alone.**

**"I'll be at the Big House," he added.**

**I asked Annabeth the one thing I've been itching to ask. "Annabeth," I started.**

**"Yes?" asked Annabeth.**

**"Well, you know Lady Iris?" I asked.**

**"What about her?" asked Annabeth.**

**"Why is she acting strange?" I asked.**

**"(*8) Oh. Lady Iris went to Earth and pretended to be a mortal for a few years until the guy she fell in love with dumped her. Now, she is angry at the guy," replied Annabeth.**

**"Who was the guy?" I asked.**

**"I'm not sure. She told us that the guy was a vampire," replied Annabeth. Oh no! What have I done. **

**I asked the one question that will confirm it. "What was Lady Iris's human name?" I asked.**

**"Isabella Marie Swan was the name. She told us that the real Isabella Swan, or Bella Swan, died a few days before she showed up," replied Annabeth. I paled. Lady Iris was Bella. I have to get her back!**

**"What's wrong, Edward?" asked Annabeth.**

**"Is Lady Iris still here?" I asked.**

**"Yes, she is at the Big House," replied Annabeth.**

**"I got to go!" I cried. **

**"What about your tour and explanations?" Annabeth called.**

**"Later!" I cried. I ran towards the house they called the Big House to find Bella.**

**

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter. It's long because I took a personal day and have time.

**Notes:**

**(*1)- This is during the summer.**

**(*2)- _Monotonous _means boring.**

**(*3)- A _tome _is a book. So if Carlisle says that he has to read "tedious tomes", he means "tedious books".**

**(*4)- _Punctual _****means on time. If dinner is at 7:30 and you need to be punctual, that means you need to be on time.**

******(*5)- I'm not sure if Michael is the Head Councelor of the Apollo Cabin.**

******(*6)- _Pulchridinous _is connected with beauty. It is a adjective describing being beautiful, as opposed to _pulchritude, _which is a noun meaning beauty.**

******(*7)- _Lachrymal _is connected with tears. It is an adjective meaning tearful.**

******(*8)- Bella, as Iris, told the story to Annabeth while the Cullens were getting sorted into their cabins.**

******Next update:**

******1/27/11**

******I know it is a long time, but midterms are coming up, and I need to get my students ready! I know, it is a lame excuse. **


	6. Finding out the Truth

**Bella**

**I was sitting in the Big House when Edward walked in. His hair was (*1) disheveled, as if he had been running. Come to think of it, I think he _has _been running. **

**He started walking slowly towards me. I took a few steps back. He only said one word. "Bella." Shoot! How did he guess my old human identity? Surely I didn't march about Camp Half Blood yelling that I'm Bella Swan on the top of my lungs. I'm pretty sure that I have been keeping it a secret? How could he guess?**

**Instead of confirming who I was, or denying it, I stuttered, "W-What d-did you c-c-call me?" **

**"Bella. I know you're Bella, Iris. I know. Please, Bella, I didn't mean to leave you. I wanted to protect you. That's why I left you. Please, Bella, forgive me. I love you. I was lying when I said that I didn't love you. Please forgive me. If you want, I'll get down on my knees and beg you if I have to. Please!" pleaded Edward.**

**I noticed Edward's pleading eyes, and I almost forgave him. Almost. That was when dark images of Edward's treachery flashed into my mind. How he left a poor innocent mortal (not that I really am a mortal) in the woods all alone, at mercy to being killed by animals or worse: vampires. Lucky for Edward that I wasn't a mere mortal. I can't believe that Edward could be so inhumane, leaving me all alone in the woods. Father believes that by dating Edward, I was testing to see if vampires and mortals were humane or not; I could tell him that they are as cruel as some of the monsters that live in (*2) Tartarus.**

**I spat out, "Well, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," he flinched when I said his full name, "why did you leave me alone in the woods? You do know that leaving a mere mortal in the woods is dangerous? You could have jeopardized my life! Good thing I am not a mortal, but a goddess. I was able to leave. What happens if I was a mortal? Then I could be consumed by a wild animal, or perhaps killed by monster." **

**Edward flinched after my little speech. His eyes had a pained look in them. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just...after what Jasper did, I was never able to forgive myself. I saw myself as a monster...so I decided the best thing was to leave, and not interfere with your human life. I didn't realize that you are not human, Bella. Bella, I love you."**

**I looked Edward in the eye and saw that he truly was sorry. I decided to forgive him. Maybe even date him; after all, I really don't like any of the gods that Father tried to set me up with. I think he thought that I must be very lonely, being all by myself, with no one to be with. **

**There was (*3) Phobos...he was terrible. He kept terrifying everyone! Then Father suggested (*4) Thanatos; I was so disgusted by his death rituals! My brother Ares chased him away. He's such a nice brother. Aphrodite, in order to get me into dating, ordered her son (*5) Cupid to shoot me with a love's arrow. That backfired, as I fell in love with my brother Ares. (*6) Oh, Aphrodite was so jealous, as she loves Ares. She had Cupid shoot me with another arrow, and the love's spell was finally broken.**

**I am glad, as I did not want to marry my brother. He is my brother, but I don't want to marry him. My other brother Hermes completely agrees with me. I remember the worse bachelor; it was (*7) Triton, the son of my Uncle Poseidon and Aunt Amphitrite. Triton was so into the sea. I hate the sea...ugh! Finally, after many bachelors asked me, and I turned them down, Father gave up. He decided to have me stay a virgin, and hopefully find my own true love. **

**I turned to Edward and said, "I forgive you, Edward. I-I-I love you, too." **

**Edward's eyes lit up. "You do?" he asked warily.**

**"Yes, Edward, I do," I replied. I leaned towards him, ready to give him a kiss when someone cleared their throat. "Ugh! Lady Iris! Whatever you're about to do is disgusting!"**

**I looked up to see that it was Percy, the son of my Uncle Poseidon. Jasper was with him, looking very confused, with raised eyebrows. **

**I saw Edward narrow his eyes at Jasper and shrug as if to say: tell you later. **

**"What, Percy Jackson?" I ordered. **

**Percy knelt down. "Lady Iris, goddess of the rainbows, I have showed Jasper around. May I please take my leave?" he asked.**

**I eyed him warily. "Fine, you may go," I said. Percy bowed again and turned to leave. When we were alone with Jasper, I saw Jasper narrowing his eyes. "What?" I asked.**

**"Nothing," he said, looking down. I smiled.**

**"Jasper Hale, meet my new boyfriend, Edward," I said with a smile. I could see Edward smiling my favorite crooked smile. **

**"What?" asked Jasper. "Edward? How could you dishonor our family by being with Lady Iris? She is so powerful! What if she decides suddenly to leave you, thinking your a play thing? Then you would be forever broken!" **

**I sighed. "Edward would never leave me, as he left me that day in the forest at Forks!" **

**Jasper gasped. "Edward left Bella in the forest, not you! What have you done to Bella? Did you kill her?" asked Jasper.**

**"Relax, Jasper. I am Iris, goddess of the rainbow, formally known as Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan, the chief of police at the small town of Forks, Washington," I told him. Jasper gasped.**

**"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have tried to kill you. I'm sorry..." he said on and on.**

**"Jasper, don't be sorry. I know you didn't mean to! Do me a favor; don't tell the others who I really am. Especially Alice," I said.**

**"OK, Bella. Can I call you Bella?" he asked.**

**"Yes, but not in front of others. In front of others, I am Lady Iris. Got it?" I asked.**

**Jasper nodded. He left the room, with us alone.**

Here you go! I know that I didn't mention it last time, but PLEASE REVIEW!

I know that it is shorter than usual, but I have been busy, as I had to correct midterms and get my students ready. Midterms are over, though. That's why I have updated a day earlier than I said I would.

Next update:

Monday, February 21, 2011

I am busy over the rest of January. I will update over Winter Break.

Cheers and please review,

Alisita

**Notes:**

**(*1)- _Disheveled _means untidy. Edward's hair is untidy.**

**(*2)- Tartarus is the place where the ones who have done wicked deeds go after death. It is in the Underworld, in Hades.**

**(*3)- Phobos is the Greek god of terror. He is a minor god.**

**(*4)- Thanatos has death rituals because he is the Greek minor god of death. He is different from Hades, the god of the underworld.**

**(*5)- Cupid is Aphrodite's son, and the god of love.**

**(*6)- In mythology, Aphrodite doesn't love her husband, Hephaestus. Instead, she loves the god of war, Ares.**

**(*7)- Triton is a god of the sea, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Going to Forks, Washington

**Bella (*1)**

**We were now alone. Edward was stroking my hair. "You are very (*2) comely. You are no longer a brunette. You no longer have those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. What happened to them?" Edward asked me.**

**"Well, Edward, I never was the pathetic human girl Isabella Marie Swan with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. The real Isabella Marie Swan actually died two days before my arrival. The real me has brown hair and eyes dancing from one color to another. That's because I'm the goddess of the rainbow. Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, and messenger of the gods," I replied to Edward.**

**"Why didn't you tell me? I must have broken your heart when I left you. I did it to protect you from Victoria, and the other monsters, thinking you a mere human," replied Edward.**

**I laughed. "No monster can hurt me!" I smiled. **

**Edward then said, "You know, Bella, even though you are now a goddess, I still can't read your mind!" Edward then had this frustrated look on his face.**

**"That's because we gods have our minds protected. No one can read our minds," I told Edward.**

**"Oh. Bella, why didn't you tell me you were a goddess?" asked Edward, a slight frustrated look on his face.**

**"Because I'm not allowed to tell a mortal about my existance. Edward, if you were a mortal, how would you feel if you found out that your friend Isabella Marie Swan is actually the immortal goddess Iris, goddess of the rainbow?" I asked.**

**"I would be shocked. Plus, I wouldn't believe you. Wait, your immortal?" asked Edward, a bit shocked.**

**"Edward, of course I'm immortal. Gods and goddesses are always immortal. Why do you ask?" I asked.**

**"Well, I figured that out. But, while we were together, you were begging me to change you into a vampire. If you were immortal, wouldn't you not need to be changed, and still be able to live with me forever? That was what was bugging me," replied Edward.**

**"Oh. Well, I was supposed to keep up the (*3) charade of being a mere mortal wanting to live with her vampire forever. If you agreed to change me, I would've told you the truth," I replied.**

**"Oh," replied Edward. He let the subject drop.**

**"Why do you have golden blood? You do know that after the dragon incident, we didn't believe you when you said you spilled paint," replied Edward.**

**"It is ichor, the golden blood of the gods. That's why you found me tempting. Ichor can be very tempting, but poisonous if you tried to taste it," I told him.**

**"Oh. Well, I'm glad I resisted you," replied Edward. He gave an awkward silent moment and kissed me.**

**"Edward, can we go to Forks?" I abruptly asked, stopping the kiss.**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"Well, I didn't properly say good-bye to Charlie and all of my friends at Forks," I replied.**

**"But wouldn't people notice you look different from the last time you were there?" Edward asked.**

**"Edward, who said that I was going to go as Iris. As a goddess, I can appear in any form that I want. I could appear as a blazing fire, an old woman, or even a young girl. Those forms are different from my true divine form. You must avert your eyes when I reveal my true form. But love, I will not use my true form on you. Wait," I said, as I concentrated on my power. I concentrated on the image of Bella Swan, a 17 year old klutz with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. Bella Swan was about 5"7. So I concentrated on making me 5"7. When I opened my eyes, Edward gasped.**

**"Bella, you look just like you before I left you. You are so beautiful. I'll let you go to Forks," replied Edward.**

**"Thank you, Edward," I simply said.**

**"How do we get to Forks?" asked Edward.**

**"We will take the airplane," I replied.**

**"Airplane? You have godly powers, but you want us to take an airplane?" asked Edward.**

**"Edward, I can't really transport you. My power doesn't really work like that. Well, I can, but it would cause attention. I can transport us to the airport, but not to Forks," I replied.**

**"OK," Edward replied.**

**"Relax," I simply said and concentrated on my powers. I pictured the JFK Airport and then we were there. Edward and I casually walked up to the ticket counter.**

**The ticket seller looked nervous for some reason and stuttered, "How many tickets?"**

**I took the lead. "Two tickets to Seattle, please," I said, and smiled.**

**"T-two tickets?" She asked.**

**"Yes," I confirmed. **

**The ticket seller typed something into her computer. "What are the names?" she asked trying to sound professional. I was mentally laughing. She was not at all acting right.**

**"I am Isabella Swan, and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. We want the two tickets to Seattle," I replied.**

**The ticket seller now looked disappointed. She typed some more things into her computer and said, "That will be $700 please."**

**I was about to get my wallet when Edward stopped me. "I'll do it," he said.** **He swiftly reached into his pockets and pulled out 7 $100 dollarr bills and handed it to the ticket seller.**

**"Thank you," she said. She printed out two tickets. "Your flight leaves in 15 minutes at 6:30 AM and will reach Seattle by 2:30 PM this afternoon. Please start boarding the plane at gate 5. You do not need to check in; if you do, you will be very late." **

**We said our thank yous and walked to gate 5. The announcer called, "Last call for Flight B345 to Seattle, WA!"**

**We hurried to the announcer. We handed him our tickets. He shooed us in. Edward and I quickly found our seats and sat down.**

**"Bella, is it safe to be on the airplane?" Edward asked. **

**"Of course it is, love. Father Zeus isn't out to get me. He will not blast us from the sky," I replied. **

**Then, I heard the pilot call, "Welcome to Fight B345 to Seattle, WA. Please fasten your seatbelts and watch this safetly demostration." I mentally laughed. If the plane were to crash, we would probably be the two luckiest survivors. We didn't need any safetly demostration.**

**Then the plane began to jolt and move. I snuggled in close to Edward. After 8 hours of pure torture (the flight attendant kept bothering us), we finally arrived at Seattle. We quickly got out. **

**"Bella, how would we get to Charlie's house?" asked Edward.**

**"I will transport us," I replied and smirked. I concentrated on my powers and soon we were in front of Charlie's house. Because it was a Sunday, I knew Charlie would be home. **

**

* * *

**

Yay! Another chapter!

NOTES:

(*1)- This takes place around Eclipse. The point is, Victoria is alive and seeking revenge. Yikes!

(*2)- _Comely _means beautiful.

(*3)- _Charade _is a false outward appearance.

REVIEW!


	8. The Quest

**Alice (*1)**

**I was at camp, getting to know my new cabinmates when I heard a sound. Then a shout: "ALL CABINS TO THE BIG HOUSE FOR A (*2) MANDATORY MEETING NOW!" I heard my cabinmates running about, feeling (*3) frolicked.**

**"What?" I yelled.**

**"Chiron has never asked us to come to a mandatory meeting ever. This is the first time. Hurry!" yelled Michael Yew, one of my cabinmates.**

**Then, I had a vision:**

_**Edward was standing there, saying, "I'm sure..."**_

_**Then, a girl whose image was vague said, "I love you, love. What are you sure of?"**_

_**"I'm sure we'll be together forever and ever," replied the girl. **_**I thought that that was sweet; Edward found his mate and gotten over Bella. Then, the vision shifted:**

_**"Well, love, let's go," replied the girl.**_

_**"Yes," replied Edward. They walked ahead.**_

_**"HAHA! I FOUND YOU AND YOUR MATE AT LAST EDWARD! I CAN GET REVENGE!" **_**I saw a figure with red eyes. Vampire. Then, the vision went blank. After that, I couldn't see Edward at all, no matter how hard I tried. Oh no. This can't be good! I can usually see Edward. Why can't I see him today? **

**However, I didn't have time to ponder as Michael rushed us to the Big House.**

**"Sorry to interrupt each cabin, but Annabeth here tells me of something urgent," replied Chiron. "Annabeth?"**

**"Well, Chiron, Cullens, Mr. D...Edward made the disappearing trick," stated Annabeth.**

**"WHAT?" I yelled, panicked. **

**"Ms. Cullen, relax! Sorry, Annabeth. Go on," said Chiron.**

**"Well, Edward and I were talking and going over the rules. Suddenly, he ran to the Big House to find Lady Iris," replied Annabeth.**

**"Oh, this is bad!" murmured Mr. D. "My oh-so-good sister disappeared, too. Father would be so mad!" Suddenly, the sky rumbled. Mr. D called to the sky, "SORRY, FATHER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACCIDENTLY LOSE MY LITTLE SIS! I'LL FIND HER!" The sky quieted down. **

**"All right. It's a quest. Rachel, give us a prophecy," replied Chiron.**

**"OK," said a red-haired girl who was called Rachel. Suddenly her eyes turned green and she boomed:**

_**3 Campers and 4 Cullens must combine,**_

_**To save the goddess and her (*4) inamorato from a red-eyed concubine.**_

_**One shall be lost and must stay in the land of the dead,**_

_**Six shall survive and safe the goddess and her lover instead. **_

_**To achieve the goal, **_

_**Travel through the ocean,**_

_**Until you get to the Ghost King's domain.**_

_**Find the goddess and her lover, chained in a cave. **_

**Rachel stopped talking and everyone pondered what it meant.**

**" 'One shall be lost and must stay in the land of the dead' ", said Travis, "Who would that be?"**

**"Well, the goddess is Lady Iris, and who is the lover?" asked Percy.**

**"Probably Edward," I replied. It made sense...my vision...the disappearence. "Earlier, I lost Edward's future."**

**"Ah, yes," said Chiron. "Gods can block people from mind reading them and can also block people from telling their future unless it is Apollo doing the prophecy or his Oracle."**

**"Oh," I said. "Then it must be Edward. Edward is with Lady Iris, making me unable to see them."**

**"Based on all that it is said, that means that one of the people taking on this quest will die," said Chiron. "Well, who will be the quest members?"**

**Percy raised his hand. "The prophecy says to 'travel through the ocean'. You need me to safely travel through the ocean. I volunteer for the quest."**

**"Very good, Percy," said Chiron. "Who else."**

**A boy with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes raised his hand. "The prophecy also says to travel to the 'ghost king's domain'. That would be the Underworld, my father's domain. You need me to travel there safetly. I volunteer as well."**

**"OK," replied Chiron. "That is 2 Campers. We need one more camper and four more Cullens."**

**I raised my hand. "Who is he?" I asked, pointing to the boy with shaggy black hair. **

**Chiron nodded his head at the boy. "Would you introduce yourself to the Cullens?"**

**"Yes, Chiron. I am Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades, Lord of the Dead," he replied.**

**"Thank you, Nico," replied Chiron. "Who else?" **

**The girl called Annabeth raised her hand. "I believe that you need some wisdom for this quest. I volunteer."**

**"OK, we have enough campers," replied Chiron.**

**But then a boy that I recognize to be a satyr raised his hand. "I want to go on this quest, too!"**

**"I'm sorry, Grover, but it is full," replied Chiron.**

**"Couldn't Percy, Nico, or Annabeth resign from the quest?" asked Grover. "You may need woodland magic."**

**"Well, it is probably important that Percy goes, as the prophecy says to 'travel through the ocean'. We need Percy to safely travel through the ocean. The prophecy also states that you must travel through 'the ghost king's domain', and Nico needs to go because of that. We need Nico to travel safetly through the Underworld. Annabeth will help us with wisdom. Sorry, Grover," replied Chiron. **

**Grover said, "Fine."**

**"Which of you Cullens will go? We need four,****" said Chiron. We looked at one another. Finally, I spoke. "Carlisle, Esme, I will go. Someone needs to find Edward."**

**Jasper had a pained look on his face. "No, Ali, don't go! I'll miss you!"**

**"I have to," I replied.**

**"Then I'm coming," said Jasper. **

**Carlisle spoke. "OK, if that's what you really want. Who else?"**

**Emmett grinned. "ME! Oh, ME! I WANT TO GO!" he yelled. Emmett could be so childish sometimes.**

**"Fine; Emmett will go. Who else?" asked Carlisle.**

**"Me," said Rosalie. The one person who I thought would not go said to go.**

**"Why, Rose?" asked Em.**

**"I can't leave you, Em. I'm coming. Carlisle, Esme, you stay," replied Rose. **

**"Have you made your decision?" asked Chiron.**

**"Yes, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie will go," said Carlisle. **

**"Then it is settled. Going on this quest will be Perseus Jackson, Nico Di'Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale! You will leave tomorrow. Get ready," replied Chiron. Everyone rushed off to get ready. We rushed off to hunt for the long quest to find Edward and Lady Iris. **

**

* * *

**

Another chapter!

Notes:

(*1)- This is after TLO.

(*2)- _Mandatory _means required. A _mandatory _meeting means that you are required to attend.

(*3)- _Frolicked _means running about.

(*4)- _Inamorato _is just a fancy word for a male lover.

** Next update:**

****Feburary 24th, 2011

Sorry, I'm busy. It's the weekend, and I had some time to provide two chapters today. Now, I don't have to until Feburary Break( yes, we have break in Feburary in CA).

Midterms were OK when correcting. I don't want to live through that horror again!

Review!

Alisita


	9. Captured with Little Hope

**Bella **

**I sighed. I slowly walked to the door and pounded on the door. _Knock-knock_! I waited, with Edward reassuring me from behind. I heard the front door open and a figure warily step out. It was Charlie, the mortal I had lived with for the last couple of months, pretending to be Isabella Swan.**

**When he saw me, his eyes lit up like a little girl getting a doll on Christmas. "Bella! Is that really you?" he whispered.**

**"Yep. Dad, it's me," I told him. Then he scanned the background and noticed Edward.**

**"You!" he screeched. "It was you who broke my Bella and caused her to be broken. You!" **

**"Yes, Charlie, I know I hurt her, but now I'm back," Edward told Charlie.**

**"Dad, I'm all better now. Can we come in?" I asked.**

**"Sure, Bells, come in, come in," replied Charlie. We stepped in. Huh. The house hasn't changed much ever since I left. **

**"Bella, it was really lonely here without you. And there was no one to cook for me. I miss you. Don't ever do this to me again, Bells," Charlie told me after he plopped down on the recliner.**

**"Well, Dad, that's what I'm here to say. I'm not staying, Charlie." My voice was barely a whisper as I uttered those dreadful words.**

**"What, Bella? Of course you're staying. You're my daughter. You're allowed to stay with me anytime. Please, Bella," pleaded Charlie.**

**"I'll stay for one night. Tonight. Then I must be going," I told Charlie. With me gone, how would people IM each other? Of course, I could still grant IMs, but it is harder if I'm away somewhere else, or if I'm not near my rainbows to grant the Iris Message. **

**"OK, Bells, whatever you say," replied Charlie.**

**"Thanks, Dad," I said. **

**"I'm going fishing," Charlie said abruptly. He got up from his recliner and grabbed his fishing pole. "Be back before 7!" **

**"Sure, Dad! I'll make dinner!" I called.**

**"Thanks, Bells!" cried Charlie and he went out the door. **

**As soon as Charlie left the house, I plopped down on the recliner. "Won't you sit, love?" I told Edward.**

**"OK," he replied and sat down next to me. After an awkward moment, Edward said, "What are you thinking, love?"**

**"I'm thinking how you made my life happy. But, you left me and broke me. How could you? I'm not sure if I should trust you anymore. I mean, I'm not that pathetic mortal you thought me to be. What if all of this is a lie?" I asked, telling Edward of what I was thinking.**

**"Love, I left you to protect you since I thought my world was too dangerous for you. To me, at that time, you were a mere human, and I felt the need to protect you by letting you live a full human life. I'm sorry if I broke you. I have never stopped loving you, and I will never cease to love you. I'm really sorry," Edward whispered to me.**

**"But you left me! How could I trust you to not leave again?" I asked Edward.**

**"I don't know." He thought for a moment. "I'll swear it."**

**"Fine. Swear it on the River Styx. It is the most solemn oath. Please, Edward, for me?" I added the last part. **

**"Fine. I'll swear on the River Styx that I'll love you forever, and that I'll never leave you again," swore Edward. Then the sky rumbled and quieted down.**

**"Thank you, Edward. Now I know to trust you. No one breaks solemn oaths on the River Styx," I told Edward. I glanced at the clock. It was half past 5. Charlie won't be back in another hour or so. **

**"Love, please tell me about the gods and goddesses. And about yourself. First off, how old are you?" asked Edward.**

**"Way older than you," I told him, a teasing tone in my voice.**

**"How much older?" asked Edward.**

**"I am (*1) 10,000 years old, Edward Cullen," I said and then laughed.**

**"What are you the goddess of?" asked Edward.**

**"I am Iris, goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the gods," I replied. **

**"Oh," said Edward. "What's your parentage?"**

**"I think of Lord Zeus in a way as my father," I said. Edward kept firing questions at me and I kept answering. Suddenly, when I glanced at the clock, it read 6:30. Shoot! I needed to make Charlie dinner.**

**I rushed to the kitchen. "Hmm...what should I make...?" I wondered outloud. I looked into the refrigerator and finally decided to make steak and potatoes. I was setting the table with Edward when Charlie walked in.**

**"Mm...what's that smell? Bells, what did you make?" he asked, sniffling the air.**

**"Steak and potatoes. Nothing special," I answered.**

**"Sounds good, Bells. Finally, a good meal in like forever," said Charlie and he smiled. "Brought you some fish...I guess you didn't need it..." he said, as his voice trailed off.**

**"Nope, Dad. Just put it in the freezer," I said. **

**Charlie sat down on the dinner table and motioned for me to join him. Then he turned to Edward, "Won't you join us, Edward?"**

**"No thanks, Chief Swan. I already ate while Bella was cooking," replied Edward. While Edward sat on the couch and watched a sports channel, Charlie and I ate.**

**"So, Bella, where were you this past month?" asked Charlie. **

**"Um...I went to New York and got a job at the Empire State Building," I told Charlie. It was partially true. I did go to New York City, and I did reclaim my job: messenger of the gods. **

**"Oh. So I guess you have to go back, huh?" asked Charlie, disappointed clearly written on his face.**

**"Yeah. But I will stay tonight with Edward. Is that alright, Dad?" I asked Charlie.**

**"Yes, that's fine, Bells. Really. Stay as long as you like. I hope Edward won't hurt you anymore. I'm giving him one more chance," replied Charlie.**

**"I promise I won't hurt Bella, Chief Swan. My family is also in New York City, and we bumped into Bella. We are so glad to have been united. Then Bella told me she missed you, and persuaded me to come with her to your house for a stay," Edward said from the couch.**

**"Huh. That's alright, I guess," he said. After dinner, I was about to do the dishes when Charlie said, "No, Bells. I'll do them. You're now a guest in this house. Besides, I owe you for cooking me such a delicious dinner."**

**"You sure, Dad?" I asked.**

**"Positive," he said and smiled. **

**"Well then, Dad, I'll be going for a walk with Edward. Right, Edward?" I glared at him. I had noticed that Edward's eyes were a dark black color. I knew he must be thirsty and hasn't hunted in over a week. I opened my mind briefly and thought, _you need to hunt, Edward. And we are going now during this "walk"! _Then, I closed my mind.**

**I saw Edward's eyes widen for a brief second. He arched up one perfect eyebrow and said, "Alright, Bella, let's take a walk." I gently took his hand and we headed out the door.**

**"Have fun, kids!" Charlie called from inside. **

**When we got outside, Edward said, "What was that about? I heard you, Bella!"**

**"Well, we gods can open our minds to other people's abilities, if we so desire. I decided to open my mind to you. Come on, you need to hunt!" I urged him. He complied and followed me into the woods.**

**Suddenly, we heard a rustling and a red-headed figure approached us. Victoria. I felt my spine edge up. What was she doing here?**

**"Hello, Bella, Edward," Victoria spat at us. "Fancy seeing you here, Bella. You too, Edward. Now that you are here, Edward, I want you to witness me getting revenge on my James. Since she basically showed up at my door, I will capture her right now. Then, Edward, you get to watch me torture and kill her!"**

**"You wouldn't dare," I said, anger, rather than fear show up in my voice. To be honest, I was a bit afraid. I mean, I wasn't a major goddess. I was a minor goddess. I really couldn't do anything but conjure up rainbows and send messenges. I wasn't like Lord Zeus, who had lightening power, or Lord Poseidon, with water power.**

**"Yes, I do dare," cried Victoria. Without hesitation, she yanked Edward and pinned him down. Then she knocked him out. I wanted to scream 'Edward'! "You pathetic human! I will get you!"**

**"I am not a mortal," I hissed. **

**"We'll see about that, human," replied Victoria. She quickly ran and knocked me out. I tried to will my power to come, but it just wouldn't come. Probably because Victoria made me too weak. Plus, I haven't eaten ambrosia or drank any nectar in a while. (*2) In order to keep me strong, I must eat ambrosia and drink nectar everyday. Because I haven't, I was very weak. When I woke up, I was chained somewhere with Edward.**

**"Edward, what happened?" I asked.**

**"I got knocked out by Victoria," he whispered. "Can't you use your godly powers to get us out of this?"**

**"No, I can't, Edward. We gods, in order to keep strong, must eat ambrosia, and drink nectar. I haven't eaten ambrosia or drank any nectar in a while. I'm too weak, Edward," I told him.**

**"This is bad...she'll kill us..." Edward's voice trailed.**

**"She can't kill me. I'm immortal, remember. As long as the rainbow still exists, I exist. Besides, I'm guessing the campers in Camp Half-Blood noticed our disappearence and probably are on a quest to save us. And since Victoria hurt me, Lord Zeus will be very angry and will punish her gravely," I said, trying to smile.**

**Edward didn't seem convinced. Here we were, a vampire and a goddess, trapped with no way out unless the demigods come and save us.**

**

* * *

**Did you like it? I was able to update earlier than I expected. I wasn't busy. February Vacation is coming close. REVIEW!

NOTES:

(*1)- I made that # up.

(*2)- In my story, if a god/goddess doesn't drink nectar and eat ambrosia in a while, they become too weak to fight.

REVIEW!

Next update:

Around February 23, 2011


	10. Sending Hermes Messages

**Bella**

I sat up, feeling completely miserable. I couldn't really move, as I am chained to a rock. Edward was next to me, also chained down. What am I going to do about Iris messages?

"Edward, can you try to break it?" I asked.

"No, I'm not strong enough. I haven't hunted in a while, remember?" Edward told me.

"But couldn't you try to break out if you smelled my ichor? It might be too tempting and might just break it," I said.

"No, Bella. After you told me your ichor is toxic, I restrained myself. Now, I am completely immune to ichor as well as human blood. I only find animal blood tempting," said Edward.

Suddenly, I heard very quiet footsteps that a mere mortal might not hear. I was a goddess, after all. "Shh! Someone's coming!" I whisper-yelled. I strained my eyes to see. It was Victoria.

"Well, well, well, Bella, you little beast. Trying to break out, eh? Can't have that happening. I think I want to kill you. But, I am waiting," said Victoria.

"You will never kill me, you fiend!" I shouted. Then I cursed in Ancient Greek.

"My, my, talking in a foreign language, eh, Bella? That's no way to treat your host!" said Victoria.

"Go to Hades!" I shouted at her. "No, go to Tartarus!"

"You mean 'go to hell', Bella," said Victoria.

"My father will hunt you down and kill you!" I cried.

"As if. You're father is pathetic. Pathetic little human. Well, I'm off to hunt some humans. You smell tempting, but my revenge won't be right if I kill you. I know, I'll capture your father! Then, you can enjoy watching me suck his blood!" cried Victoria.

I yelled, but there was no water for a rainbow. What to do?

"Edward, do you have any of the special food I have to eat?" I asked, hoping he'd understand. He did understand.

"I do, actually. I have some special food," said Edward.

"Where is it?" asked Victoria.

"In my back pocket," said Edward. Victoria snatched the bag from him.

"Victoria, I haven't eaten for a long time. If you want to keep me from starving and dying, you should give it to me. That way, you will be able to execute your revenge. If I die, you can't do that," I said to her sweetly.

"Here you go, fiend, no tricks!" said Victoria. She handed it to me. Then, she uncuffed my hands. I grasped the bag. "I'll leave you to eat your special food." Victoria left.

"Yes! It worked!" I cried.

"Bella, you can't die," said Edward, confused.

"You know that and I know that, but Victoria doesn't," I replied. I quickly grabbed some ambrosia and put it in my mouth. Instantly, strength returned to me. Then, I ate the whole bag. Because I am a goddess, it doesn't matter how much I eat; I'm not going to die.

I tried to escape, but that little bit of ambrosia didn't do the trick. I was still stuck. "No luck," I told Edward. Suddenly, I heard a voice say, _oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Chiron, Camp Half-Blood. _I couldn't grant the wish. I felt the drachma, though. I had an idea.

"Hermes, god of thieves, merchants, and messenger of the gods, accept my offering. Lord Zeus, Mt. Olympus," I said. The demigods didn't know that Hermes can grant messages, too. It was called HM-ing; Hermes messaging. Only the gods know of this, and to give me a break, they often employ Hermes to do my job. We keep this secret from the demigods because we want this to be a private god form of messaging. The message shimmered and I could see my Father sitting on his throne.

"Father," I said.

"Oh, Iris, how did you get a message through? After you disappeared, Iris messages were shut down. Please return. The demigods need you to do Iris messaging," said Zeus.

"Father, I used HM. Hermes can be useful sometimes, too. I'm sorry IMs have been closed. I'm trapped and chained by a vampire called Victoria," I told him.

"Oh, well the demigods are on a quest to find you. But they don't have any form of communication. They have to rely on cellphones, and you know how dangerous that is," said Zeus.

"Oh well, we can't let them know of HMs. I'm glad they are trying to find me. I am scared. I haven't eaten ambrosia in a while. However, I did get hold of some ambrosia, but it is not enough. Plus, I'm a minor goddess; I don't have any cool powers except over the rainbows. Father, are you sure their quest is to find me?" I asked.

"Yes, dear, and also your lover. Hang on tight, my dear, we'll get you out," said Zeus.

"OK," I said and waved my hand through the connection.

"What was that?" asked Edward.

"HM. Hermes messaging. It is more of a godly form of communication that we mostly use if I want a break, or there is a big emergency, or if I'm too busy. The demigods only know of Iris messaging. The good part is that with HMs, you don't need a rainbow, unlike IMs," I explained. "My father is coming."

"Good," said Edward. Just then, Victoria came back. Oh-oh.

* * *

I finally updated! It's been a while. I know I didn't update on the promise date, but I have been very busy preparing my students for taking the AP exams. Also, I was sick for two days in a row. I had the flu.

Next update:

Thursday, March 31st.

I know, it is a long time, but I am very busy!

REVIEW!

Alisita


	11. The Quest: Percy

**Percy **

**I was at sword-fighting practice with Annabeth. I could tell something was wrong because Annabeth wasn't focused. She was distracted. Annabeth was never distracted. Then Chiron called, "ALL CABINS INTO THE BIG HOUSE FOR A MANDATORY MEETING NOW!" I could tell that it was urgent. Chiron only yelled into the loudspeaker if it was urgent. Annabeth and I hurried into the Big House. **

**"Sorry to interrupt each cabin, but Annabeth here tells me of something urgent," replied Chiron, when all the campers settled down in the Big House Meeting Room. "Annabeth?"**

**"Well, Chiron, Cullens, Mr. D...Edward made the disappearing trick," stated Annabeth. Oh gods, so that was what Annabeth was all worried about. She told me about Edward and how he was her new cabinmate. Annabeth was responsible for taking care of Edward. Annabeth must have been devastated when her new (*1) charge disappeared. Man, I would be devastated if that happened.**

**"WHAT?" I heard a new Apollo camper yell with a panicked look on her face. She must be a member of the Cullen family that arrived here only yesterday.**

**"Ms. Cullen, relax! Sorry, Annabeth. Go on," said Chiron, trying to (*2) solace Ms. Cullen.**

**"Well, Edward and I were talking and going over the rules. Suddenly, he ran to the Big House to find Lady Iris," replied Annabeth. That was why I saw Edward with Lady Iris.**

**"Oh, this is bad!" murmured Mr. D. "My oh-so-good sister disappeared, too. Father would be so mad!" I was afraid of what Zeus might say. Suddenly, the sky rumbled. Mr. D called to the sky, "SORRY, FATHER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACCIDENTLY LOSE MY LITTLE SIS! I'LL FIND HER!" The sky quieted down. Oh gods, Zeus must be furious with what happened to Lady Iris and Edward.**

**"All right. It's a quest. Rachel, give us a prophecy," replied Chiron.**

**"OK," said Rachel. Suddenly her eyes turned green and she boomed:**

_**3 Campers and 4 Cullens must combine,**_

_**To save the goddess and her inamorato from a red-eyed concubine.**_

_**One shall be lost and must stay in the land of the dead,**_

_**Six shall survive and safe the goddess and her lover instead. **_

_**To achieve the goal, **_

_**Travel through the ocean,**_

_**Until you get to the Ghost King's domain.**_

_**Find the goddess and her lover, chained in a cave. **_

**Rachel stopped talking and sat down while everyone pondered what it meant. I wondered if I should volunteer. After all, the people on this quest must travel through the ocean. What was the red-eyed concubine? Since when did girls have red-eyes? **

**" 'One shall be lost and must stay in the land of the dead' ", said Travis, "Who would that be?" I wondered, too. At least one person was going to die on this quest. Maybe it has a double meaning. Maybe the person lost must stay in the Land of the Dead forever, but not actually be dead. Maybe they ate the food of the dead and had to stay forever! **

**I asked, "What is an "inamorato?" (A/N: I usually don't put author's notes in the middle of a story, but let's pretend that I mentioned Percy asking this question and Annabeth answering in the chapter "The Quest" I don't want to add it in).**

**"Gods, Percy, you really are a Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth as she rolled her eyes. "An inamorato is a fancy word for lover."**

**I knew the goddess was Lady Iris, but I just couldn't figure out who the lover was. "Well, the goddess is Lady Iris, and who is the lover?" I asked.**

**"Probably Edward," Ms. Cullen, the girl who was in the Apollo Cabin replied. "Earlier, I lost Edward's future." What does she mean by that? Could she see the future like Rachel being the Oracle?**

**"Ah, yes," said Chiron. "Gods can block people from mind reading them and can also block people from telling their future unless it is Apollo mentioning a prophecy or his Oracle making a prophecy." I didn't know that.**

**"Oh," Ms. Cullen said. "Then it must be Edward. Edward is with Lady Iris, making me unable to see them." So she really can see the future.**

**"Based on all that it is said, that means that one of the people taking on this quest will die," said Chiron. "Well, who will be the quest members?" He is getting quest members already? **

**I suudenly found myself raise my hand. I quickly thought up of a reason. "The prophecy says to 'travel through the ocean'. You need me to safely travel through the ocean. I volunteer for the quest." Great reason. I'm getting good at making stuff up on the spot!**

**"Very good, Percy," said Chiron. "Who else."**

**Nico, my cousin and the son of Hades raised his hand. "The prophecy also says to travel to the 'ghost king's domain'. That would be the Underworld, my father's domain. You need me to travel there safely. I volunteer as well." Great! Now I have Nico coming with me! I like that!**

**"OK," replied Chiron. "That is 2 Campers. We need one more camper and four more Cullens." That many Cullens coming on the quest?**

**Ms. Cullen raised her hand. "Who is he?" Ms. Cullen asked, pointing to Nico.**

**Chiron nodded his head at Nico. "Would you introduce yourself to the Cullens?" he asked.**

**"Yes, Chiron. I am Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades, Lord of the Dead," he replied.**

**"Thank you, Nico," replied Chiron. "Who else?" I wondered who else would come.**

**Annabeth raised her hand. "I believe that you need some wisdom for this quest. I volunteer." Yes! Annabeth is coming! My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Annabeth.**

**"OK, we have enough campers," replied Chiron.**

**But then Grover raised his hand. "I want to go on this quest, too!" Oh gods, we forgot Grover!**

**"I'm sorry, Grover, but it is full," replied Chiron. I could see Grover's heart fall.**

**"Couldn't Percy, Nico, or Annabeth resign from the quest?" asked Grover. "You may need woodland magic."**

**"Well, it is probably important that Percy goes, as the prophecy says to 'travel through the ocean'. We need Percy to safely travel through the ocean. The prophecy also states that you must travel through 'the ghost king's domain', and Nico needs to go because of that. We need Nico to travel safetly through the Underworld. Annabeth will help us with wisdom. Sorry, Grover," replied Chiron. Those are good reasons. **

**Grover said, "Fine."**

**"Which of you Cullens will go? We need four,****" said Chiron. They looked at one another. Finally, Alice spoke. "Carlisle, Esme, I will go. Someone needs to find Edward."**

**Jasper had a pained look on his face. "No, Ali, don't go! I'll miss you!" Is he that protective of his sister? Besides, it's his _sister _that he is missing? I know I wouldn't miss my sisters.**

**"I have to," Alice replied.**

**"Then I'm coming," said Jasper. He really is protective of his sister.**

**The blonde hair man who I believe was Carlisle spoke. "OK, if that's what you really want. Who else?"**

**The bulky one grinned. He is as scary as some of those Ares kids. "ME! Oh, ME! I WANT TO GO!" he yelled. **

**"Fine; Emmett will go. Who else?" asked Carlisle.**

**"Me," said the beautiful blonde haired girl.**

**"Why, Rose?" asked the bulky one called Emmett. **

**"I can't leave you, Em. I'm coming. Carlisle, Esme, you stay," replied the beautiful girl who I believe is Rose. (*3) They really do miss their sisters easily don't they? **

**"Have you made your decision?" asked Chiron.**

**"Yes, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie will go," said Carlisle. **

**"Then it is settled. Going on this quest will be Perseus Jackson, Nico Di'Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale! You will leave tomorrow. Get ready," replied Chiron. Everyone rushed off to get ready. We rushed off to hunt for the long quest to find Edward and Lady Iris. **

**

* * *

**Finally! I updated earlier than I said because I had time. This is Percy's POV from the chapter "The Quest". I didn't know what to write, so this is really just a filler chapter of what Percy was thinking when they were coming up with the quest members, etc.

Notes:

(*1)- _Charge _is a person whom someone is responsible for. Annabeth's charge is Edward.

(*2)- _Solace _means to comfort.

(*3)- Percy and the other campers do not know about the Cullens' mates.

Tomorrow is the Ides of March (March 15). I will be updating then. Cheers!

Alisita


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Bella**

Victoria was holding onto something. My mortal father who hosted me for the last couple of months. I screamed.

"Bella, it'll do you no good to scream, don't you understand? Your father is helpless," she said. "I won't drain him yet, but I will after I get some more humans." Then, Victoria took off.

"Bella...what happened? This woman with red eyes came and...and...grabbed my neck and brought me here. Did she kidnap you? I can call the police and arrest her," said Charlie.

"Charlie, it's no use," I whispered. Then, I cursed in Ancient Greek. "That rascal. She deserves to go to Tartarus!" I cursed.

"Bella...what is going on here?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, I am not Isabella Marie Swan. Your daughter actually died two days before my arrival. Do you believe in Greek Mythology? Well, I am Iris, goddess of the rainbow, daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods and god of lightening and thunder," I said.

I waited for Charlie to say that I was crazy until he nodded. "I myself am a demigod. I am the son a minor goddess. I am the son of Hebe, goddess of youth and cupbearer to the gods," said Charlie. "I always thought you were peculiar, Bella. I didn't know you were a goddess. My lady," said Charlie.

"Oh, Charlie, please don't do that. You've known me for the last couple of months," I said.

Charlie pointed at Edward. "What about him?" he asked.

"Hello, sir," said Edward.

"He's a vampire, one of the Cold Ones," I said.

"Explains much. Now your mates?" asked Charlie.

"That's right," I said. "Charlie, do you have any nectar or ambrosia? I need it to break out of these chains."

"Yes, a little. There they are. Help yourself, my lady," said Charlie.

"Thank you," I said and ate it. Unfortunately, it was not enough. I was still not strong enough. Just then, Victoria came back.

"Bella...watch this," she said, and she made me witness the death of my mortal father Charlie. She gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Back off, Victoria! I am not a pathetic mortal!" I screamed at her.

"You are a mere human, Bella. I can kill you and Edward in a second," said Victoria, and she took off.

* * *

A/N: There you go. It is a filler chapter, since I have writer's block, but it's better than nothing.

Next update:

August 1st, 2011

NB: This is the next update unless I get suggestions to ease my writer's block. I assigned a creative piece to my 10th grade honors class doing Catcher in the Rye. Hopefully that'll help.

Alisita


End file.
